Lies of Honey
by Dawnwriter18
Summary: Exploring a strange new planet the landing party accidentally brings aboard an entity that fools people into believing its lies are their own thoughts. As this entity plans a mutiny aboard the Enterprise, Spock and Kirk are the only ones left untouched.
1. Chapter 1

Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise was famous for his remarkable ability to escape from dire situations relatively unscathed. This time, however, it seemed as though he had met his match. Move by move, his relentless opponent had the upper hand, with Kirk unable to recover. Suddenly, Kirk saw his chance and made his move.

"Checkmate." He smiled smugly at his first officer, who looked a bit shocked.

"That was a most illogical move, Jim." Spock stated.

"Yes, but sometimes "illogical" is the way to go." Kirk teased. A shadow of some emotion flickered across Spock's face, although it was gone too quickly for Kirk to figure out what it was. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two men before Spock opened his mouth as if to say something.

"Jim, I…" He was cut short by the intercom.

"Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, You are needed on the bridge." Uhura's voice rang through the room. Spock got up abruptly, with the air of one who had been about to say too much.

"Spock, was there something you wanted to say?" Kirk asked. Spock, who was already in the doorway, turned towards Kirk.

"It isn't important." He said before stalking out of the room. Kirk, feeling a bit rebuffed, followed quickly.

"It is to me. You were about to say something, and if you don't tell me what it is, it is going to drive me crazy all day. Please, Spock. For my sake, just say it." Kirk said as he drew alongside Spock's tall form. The Vulcan turned abruptly, and looked a bit unsure of himself as he spoke the following words.

"I feel…something in me sometimes when I look at… a certain person and I don't know what it means, only that it is …good, I think. But I am ashamed of this…lack of stoicism…that follows whenever I am near this person."

Kirk nodded,

"And could you describe this emotion for me Spock?"

Spock turned and continued heading towards the elevator. Kirk originally thought Spock was going to ignore his request, and was about to say something when he heard Spock start again.

"I feel…warm inside, and a tightness in my chest. My heart beats loudly so that I feel I would go deaf with its roaring. I long to be in their presence every minute, and…cannot bear to be apart from them. I feel illogical but I cannot get rid of these emotions, no matter how much meditation I do at night. I feel as if all my logic is slipping into this inferno of emotion growing inside me, and that I will soon lose control and it will spill out."

Shocked at this sudden insight into Spock's heart, Kirk was silent for a moment.

"Do you know what is wrong with me?" Spock asked. Kirk shook his head and a hint of a sad smile flew across his face.

"There's nothing wrong with feeling, Spock. Especially when it is that particular emotion."

"And what emotion would that be?" Spock asked, curious.

"Why, Love, Spock. That's what you're feeling."

"Love?" Spock deadpanned. Kirk nodded.

"It's actually quite remarkable. Many people go their whole lives and never find it. You are one of the fortunate few who did. Now you just need to find out if the other person returns those feelings." Kirk said, somewhat bitterly. "May I ask who it is?" Spock stepped into the turbolift, Kirk following close behind. The Vulcan was apparently ignoring Kirk's query.

"Spock?"

"Bridge." Spock said to the lift and then it started moving.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" A slight blush spread up Spock's face as Kirk's hand accidentally grazed Spock's in the tight space of the turbolift.

" I…" Spock began, but the turbolift had reached its destination and, grateful for the excuse to avoid that uncomfortable topic, Spock stepped out onto the bridge. Kirk frowned, and stepped out also.

"Chekov, report." Kirk ordered as he sat in his command chair. Chekov turned around,

"We have come across a planet that has not been recorded insofar. Starfleet wishes for us to spend today and tomorrow to study, scan, and beam down to observe it, and then continue on our mission."

"Mr. Spock, what are your sensors picking up?" Kirk asked. Spock turned, but wouldn't look Kirk in the eyes as he replied.

"Scans show no fauna, although the atmosphere and conditions below seem to be ideal for the emergence of animals. There is, however, a large amount of flora located on this planet."

"Is it safe enough for a landing party?" Kirk wondered.

"Atmospheric conditions are very similar to those of Earth, so it is in my opinion that it would be safe." Spock replied.

Kirk nodded,

"Let's go get Bones then."

As they entered the turbolift once more, Kirk urged Spock again.

"Are you going to tell me anything about who it is?" He asked. Spock looked away.

"Is it a man or a woman?"

"He's a man." Spock replied, but try as he might, that's all Kirk could manage to weasel out of his stubborn first officer before they reached the medical bay.


	2. Chapter 2

The three men walked towards the transporter room, Spock far enough ahead of Kirk and McCoy that they could have a whispered conversation without him overhearing.

"Have you noticed that Spock has been acting increasingly odd recently?" Kirk asked. McCoy nodded,

"Yes, he's been even more of a pain in the butt recently than he usually is." He replied.

"He says he's been feeling this emotion, and the way he described makes it sound like he's in love." McCoy looked at Kirk uncomfortably,

"And he hasn't told you who it was he's in love with?" Kirk shook his head,

"All he said was that it was a man." McCoy looked at Kirk seriously,

"You ever consider it might be you?"

"Me!" Kirk asked shocked. McCoy nodded.

"He shows more emotions around you, and he always stays with you until late at night. I bet he "checks you out" When you shower while he's in the bathroom."

"He does not! Spock isn't a pervert."

"No, but he's a man in love, you don't think he would take a peak?"

"NO, I absolutely do not. And it's not me."

"How do you know?" McCoy argued.

"Because I love him, and those types of relationships only happen in fairytales." Kirk admitted.

"Who says this isn't a fairytale?"

* * *

><p>Upon beaming down onto the planet, Spock immediately felt uneasy. He could sense several presences around him, which could only mean that the plants had thoughts. Which was something Spock had never encountered before. Spock placed his hand onto the bark of a nearby tree, and could sense that it feared him, and wondered what he wanted. curious, Spock attempted to communicate whilst McCoy was messing with his tricorder. THe presence it the tree shied way from his mental probes, and it was useless to continue trying to establish communications with an unwilling being.<p>

"Dammit Spock! We don't have time for you to mindmeld with the damn tree's. C'mon!"

"Doctor, these tree's are sentient, as are all of the plants surrounding us. Isn't part of our job to establish communication with alien lifeforms?" Spock argued.

"Why must you always have the last word, you irritating pointy-eared hobgoblin?" McCoy groaned.

"All right you two, stop arguing. Let's just go." Kirk sighed. As they trekked through the foliage, Spock felt the beings around him getting angrier and angrier.

"Jim, I believe we should leave. The tree's thoughts are starting to get dark."

As Kirk turned around to reply to Spock, a large Vine whipped out and wrapped around Spock's legs, Pulling him high into the air and leaving him dangling upside down. Then the vine started trailing down Spock's body, wrapping him into a cocoon with only his head, which was now turning green, poking out. Just as suddenly as the attack occured, all was still.

"Spock, are you ok?" Kirk asked. Spock's eyes rolled to the top of his head and he lost consciousness, and dark green blood began to trickle down his face from a cut upon his forehead. McCoy started pulling at the vines, but to no avail-they were wrapped to tightly around Spock to grip.

"Dammit!" He cursed. The air around them started crackling with static, and as they watched what looked like a small bolt of lightning flowed into Spock, and then the tree's released him. Spock collapsed in a heap on the ground.

Kirk pulled out his communicator, "Scotti, three to beam up. The life forms on this planet are hostile. Have a medical team stand by."

"Aye captain."


End file.
